


Milk and Cookies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cookies, Cooking, Gen, Milk And Cookies, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Buffy make cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 25  
> Prompt: Milk and Cookies

"So explain to me again why the cookies have to be homemade?" Buffy questioned.

"Because that's how they have to be!" Dawn insisted, her head still inside the cupboard. "Where do we keep cookie ingredients?"

Buffy snorted. "The _cookie ingredients_? What, did you never pay attention when mom was mak-" she cut off abruptly, as the implications hit her. That was why Dawn was insisting on homemade cookies and milk for Santa this year – because mom had always done it that way.

Walking over to her sister, Buffy nudged her. "You go get the applesauce," she directed, pulling out the oatmeal and vanilla. "And then the big mixing bowl."

"Okay!" Dawn cheerfully bounced towards the refrigerator.

Awkwardness adverted, Buffy teased "just as long as you don't want the milk homemade too."


End file.
